


Закрой глаза и думай о королевстве

by Literary_Yandere



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: F/F, OC X CANON, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literary_Yandere/pseuds/Literary_Yandere
Summary: Пост-канон. Мериде снова предстоит выбрать жениха и на этот раз она действительно готова это сделать.





	Закрой глаза и думай о королевстве

Принцессе Мериде казалось, что сначала она жила, словно гусеница, шестнадцать лет, а потом, после того испытания, что она сама на себя навлекла по глупости и из-за гордыни, спустя два года, превратилась в бабочку. И это выражалось не только в том, что принцесса похорошела, но, скорее, она стала более нравственной, а причина крылась во все более заметной схожести Мериды и королевы Элинор. За последние годы мать стала более открытой и веселой, словно вернулась в далекую молодость, а дочь, напротив, посерьезнела. Все больше времени она проводила за книгами… хоть и не перестала посвящать половину дня прогулкам в лесу. От полюбившихся молодой наследнице занятий страдали часы, отведенные на вышивание и музыку, ныне окончательно оставленные в утешение королеве. Изменились, постепенно превращаясь из детей в подростков, младшие братья, изменился и отец Мериды, король Фергюс. Потеряв главного врага — медведя Морду, — которого, к тому же, убил не он… а его жена, король все чаще чувствовал приступы хандры, он, как ни удивительно, порой скучал и надолго уходил в себя. Но на смену одному недругу пришел другой, и на сей раз вовсе не такой приятный, каким был медведь, о котором можно петь после застолья песни: «я его одолею одной левой». На королевство наседали воинственные кочевые племена, которых надо было прогнать — и теперь не на словах, а на деле. Король был готов к лобовому столкновению — он сам бы поскакал во главе своих воинов. Однако кочевников было слишком много, чтобы рассчитывать на победу только своими силами. А значит, следовало заручиться чьей-то поддержкой.  
Король Фергюс, как и два года назад, послал приглашения трем лордам.  
На сей раз поговорить с Меридой решили оба родителя. И отец, и мать стояли перед принцессой, опустив головы, не зная, как объяснить ей, что еще несколько лет назад пообещав, что она выйдет замуж только когда будет готова, теперь вынуждены нарушить свое обещание.  
Но Мерида повела себя иначе, чем в шестнадцать лет. Король и королева застали ее читающей книгу у окна: девушка захлопнула толстый том, отложила его и встала с кресла. Ее силуэт выделился на фоне окна, сделав девушку похожей на изображение с гобелена.  
— Я готова исполнить свой долг, — принцессе удалось скрыть дрожь в голосе. Ее речь звучала разумно и с должным достоинством, — я смогу закрыть глаза и думать о королевстве.*  
Король и королева были немало удивлены.  
Но еще больше они удивились, когда прибыли лорды. Все они примчались в кратчайший срок, ибо догадывались, что Фергюс на этот раз не даст дочери показать норов, значит, хоть с кем-нибудь брак в конечном итоге будет заключен. Лорды собирались скрывать, насколько сами нуждаются в слиянии с королевством Фергюса.  
Поэтому так невесел был лорд Дингваль.  
— А ведь в прошлый раз у нас были неплохие шансы, — сказал он. Лорд стоял на корме корабля, вглядываясь вдаль из-под ладони, стараясь различить в молочном тумане берег.  
— О, папа, не обольщайся.  
Лорд Дингваль вздохнул.  
— Нет-нет. Я потерял и сына, и возможности.  
— Тогда непонятно, зачем мы вообще едем! — фыркнула леди Уиллег и отвернулась от отца.

В первое мгновение они друг другу не понравились. Мерида окинула светловолосую скуластую гостью испытующим взглядом и мысленно заключила: «холодная стерва!» Уиллег же равнодушно отметила про себя: «простушка и неряха.»  
Но тут король Фергюс и лорд Дингваль подтолкнули их друг к другу.  
— У меня не осталось других детей, — лорд умело скрыл горечь в своем голосе, — но вы все равно можете рассчитывать на мою помощь и поддержку. Надеюсь, они подружатся.  
Не зная, как должны приветствовать друг друга две благородные леди (ведь все уроки матери она давно позабыла, ощутив свободу в последние пару лет!), Мерида робко протянула ладонь, то ли для поцелуя, то ли для рукопожатия. Уиллег без стеснения схватила руку принцессы и не по-женски сильно стиснула. Мерида ответила тем же. И в этот момент, хоть выражения их лиц и не изменились, обе девушки подумали, что, вероятно, поторопились с выводами относительно друг друга. Когда лорд Дингваль уводил дочь, а Мерида приготовилась приветствовать лорда Макинтоша с сыном, Уиллег обернулась и подмигнула новой знакомой.

Мерида и Уиллег действительно быстро подружились. У них оказалось немало общего, даже истории жизни во многом сходились. Как только праздничный ужин в честь приезда гостей закончился, девушки сделали вид, что отправляются спать. Но вместо этого понеслись на крышу. Это была идея Мериды.  
— Я покажу тебе, какой чудесный оттуда вид! Ты поразишься.  
Но Уиллег не смогла по достоинству оценить королевство с высоты многих и многих метров.  
— Я плохо вижу, особенно в сумерках, — пожаловалась она.  
— О, как жаль! Значит, ты не умеешь стрелять?  
Леди Дингваль покачала головой.  
— А ты, я слышала, в этом мастерица. Как и твой отец.  
И Мерида, польщенно улыбаясь, рассказала историю, как «сама поборолась за свою руку».  
— И ведь победила! Впрочем, я задумала это с первой минуты, как только услышала, что принцесса может выбирать вид состязания.  
— Знаешь, я тоже отослала всех претендентов на мою руку восвояси! — рассмеялась Уиллег. — Сказала, что наследники от них больно дурные были бы. Прямо так и сказала! И добавила, что готова нарушить привычный порядок и оценить шансы вторых сыновей…  
Девушка замолкла и взяла Мериду за руку.  
— Жаль, что ты к нам тогда не приезжала. Было бы весело. Ты ведь, должно быть, уже все интересные места в округе знаешь и тебе тут скучно.  
Мерида пожала плечами.  
— Да нет. Мне кажется, наш лес бескрайний. Жизни не хватит, чтобы изъездить его вдоль и поперек! Так что, если с моим замужеством не сложится, мы, наверное, сбежим от захватчиков туда, — принцесса помрачнела, вспомнив о своем долге, — ах, подумаю об этом завтра! После того, как мы съездим на Огнепад!  
И девушки принялись восторженно обсуждать планы на следующий день. Когда сумерки сменились тьмой, подруги спустились вниз, в комнату принцессы.  
Мерида и Уиллег сели на кровать, продолжая взахлеб обсуждать найденные тайные места в лесах, покоренные вершины и прочие радости, нетипичные для принцесс. А потом разговор как-то сам собой снова возвратился к обсуждению завтрашнего испытания.  
— Что ты скажешь? Какое будет испытание на этот раз? Снова стрельба?  
Девушки лежали на кровати рядом, в темноте различая только блеск глаз друг друга. Мягкие кудри Мериды случайно оказались под щекой Уиллег.  
— Сама не знаю. В прошлый раз они показали себя не лучшим образом… Пусть будет бой на мечах. Или рукопашный…  
— Лучше на мечах, — прошептала Уиллег, — а теперь мне пора идти, пока меня кто-нибудь не хватился.  
Мерида приподнялась на локте, когда подруга спрыгнула с кровати. Принцесса хотела спросить, что такого в том, что они сидят вместе в комнате… Но по отразившемся в зрачках Уиллег блеске луны поняла многое. Она не могла бы облечь это в слова, но на подсознательном уровне точно знала, что происходит. Нечто, предопределенное свыше, чему нельзя противиться, что случается раз в сотню лет… И, в то же время, в их случае это было нечто обреченное, то, чему на протяжении их жизней беспрестанно будут чиниться препятствия.  
На прощание их пальцы мягко сплелись на несколько мгновений. И, спустя пару ударов сердца, расцепились.

Мерида встала поздно, с огорчением поняв, что ничего не успевает. Только кое-как одеться, стянуть непослушные волосы в косу и выйти к месту проведения состязаний, чтобы объявить свою волю претендентам. Не до конца проснувшись, она оставалась спокойной, пока бежала, растирая глаза, по лестнице вниз. Но когда в лицо принцессе ударило яркое солнце, она вдруг с ужасом поняла, что сегодня ее судьба изменится навсегда.  
Вот уже несколько лет эта фраза ее пугала.  
Сейчас же от мысли, что уже завтра она станет женой одного из сыновей лордов (оба они казались Мериде недалекими и скучными, к тому же, крайне несимпатичными) девушку подташнивало. Оставалось надеяться только на утешение: пир горой, на котором ей наконец дадут попробовать вино, и вечерняя прогулка по лесу с Уиллег, о коей они договорились прошедшим вечером.  
— А теперь глубоко вдохни и думай о королевстве, — шепотом приказала себе Мерида, подходя к трону.  
Испытания и в этот раз проходили на свежем воздухе. Так как никто еще не знал, какой вид состязаний выбрала принцесса, мишени не стали устанавливать, только отгородили веревками квадрат свободного места.  
Мерида махнула рукой на изготовившихся было слуг с мишенями, поднялась с трона и расправила плечи.  
— Господа… — девушке потребовалось на миг прерваться — в горле пересохло. Мерида облизала губы, несколько раз вздохнула и продолжила, — я выбрала вид испытания. За мою руку… за… ох, за мою руку вы будете биться на мечах.  
Только окончив фразу, принцесса в изнеможении опустилась на трон. Ей казалось, что она подписала себе смертный приговор. На мать девушка не смотрела. Она помнила, какой гордой, величественной выглядела королева два года назад — и как теперь опустила глаза в пол, перекинув косы на грудь, чтобы не привлекать внимания к залившему щеки румянцу. И отец притих… Раньше он бы непременно отпускал шутки, столь едкие, что даже опечаленных королеву и принцессу смог бы рассмешить. Но в этот раз вместо праздничного настроения все, включая зрителей, ощущали уныние. И только два сына лордов были так же веселы, как в первый раз. То ли, возмужав, оба заинтересовались принцессой не только с точки зрения расширения границ страны, то ли просто радовались возможности подраться и наконец выяснить, кто круче.  
Вместе со своими отцами претенденты стояли прямо напротив Фергюса с женой и детьми (тройняшки уже стали достаточно взрослыми, чтобы участвовать в церемониях). Только рядом с осунувшимся печальным Дингвалем место пустовало. Усы лорда все так же горделиво топорщились, как и раньше, но в глазах и во всей его позе читалось, что отныне он будет вовсе не так шутлив, как раньше. Отныне и впредь он будет бить обидевших его — даже друзей — в полную силу. Он даже не шелохнулся, когда к нему подбежала запыхавшаяся дочь:  
— Прости, припозднилась…  
Правда, тут же у лорда глаза полезли на лоб. Он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, не зная, что сказать. Его дочь была одета… неподобающе. Юбка праздничного платья, стоившего едва ли не как корабль, была отхвачена выше колен. Длинные рукава — отпороты. Оторваны оказались и пальцы у перчаток. Видимо, чтобы было сподручнее держать меч — что Уиллег и делала. Девушка выставила подбородок вперед, небрежно оперлась на оружие и всем своим видом продемонстрировала, что тоже готова принять участие в соревновании. Девушка обернулась на мгновение, с удовольствием отмечая, что толпа поражена. Да, выходка Мериды несколько лет назад уже успела подзабыться, так что безумство еще одной благородной дочери повергло горожан в шок.  
— Черт-те что творится! — пробормотал в рыжие усы король Фергюс. Но зрелище воинственной Уиллег забавляло его, так что правитель даже не шевельнулся.  
Мерида переглянулась с матерью. Королева выглядела озадаченной. Да, еще сравнительно недавно она бы заставила Уиллег вернуться в замок, переодеться и оставить мысли о бое, но теперь… Элинор поняла слишком многое за то время, пока на ней было заклятие.  
— Ты искала свою судьбу, дочка. Так доверься ей, — прошептала королева и кивнула. Мерида сдвинула брови и встала с трона.  
— Пусть соревнования начнутся! — выкрикнула она, вскинув руку.  
Уиллег вышла на бой первой. На нее тут же набросился неповоротливый сын МакГаффина. Наблюдая за поединком, Мерида в волнении закусила край рукава.  
— Он ее раздавит, если атакует впрямую, — прошептал Фергюс, и скорее азартно, нежели сочувственно. Но именно эти его слова успокоили дочь: Уиллег просто не даст противнику ударить ее «в лоб».  
Так и вышло. Вымотав одного и запутав другого, Уиллег обоих повергла на землю. И раньше, чем лица побежденных противников успели окраситься румянцем стыда и гнева, леди гостья подошла к тронам, встав не напротив короля, а перед Меридой. Ноги Уиллег дрожали, так что девушка боялась, что рухнет на утоптанную пыльную землю. Или ей и следовало преклонить колени?  
Уиллег устало зажмурилась, не зная, что от нее еще требуется. На всем поле стояла гробовая тишина, так что можно было различить дыхание и сердцебиение стоящего рядом человека. Король Фергюс и королева Элинор не шевелились, только смотрели на Уиллег так, словно не верили своим глазам.  
Мерида снова поднялась с трона. Ее волосы на миг блеснули в свете закатного солнца неистовым пламенем, обжигая глаза Уиллег даже сквозь сомкнутые веки.  
— Судьбе было угодно распорядиться так, — звонким и громким, как никогда прежде, голосом провозгласила принцесса.  
В тот же год на гербе ее семьи появился девиз: «Мы творим свою судьбу сами».

_______________  
* Отсылка к цитате леди Хиллингтон (1857—1940) за 1912 г.: «Я рада, что теперь Чарльз звонит в мою спальню реже, чем раньше. […] И когда я слышу его шаги у своей двери, я ложусь на кровать, закрываю глаза, раздвигаю ноги и думаю об Англии».


End file.
